Ep. 26: Shushuuto The Special
is the twenty-sixth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is also the second part of a two-part tribute to Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger, which began with Pirates and Ninjas. Synopsis Marvelous, Joe and Luka are transported to Satarakura Jr.'s “Boki Space.” Yousuke, Nanami and Kouta break into the Boki Space, while Marvelous falls into the worst situation. Plot Continued from the previous episode. Revealing themselves, the Hurricanegers ask for their Ranger Keys so they can clean up the Gokai Galleon Crew's mess. Though Gai defends the pirates from the ninjas' criticism with intent not to hand over the Hurricaneger Keys, Doc and Ahim give the keys to the trio in hopes of saving their shipmates and the people that have changed into chestnuts. Yousuke does not guarantee the Keys' return, but Ahim assures them that her crew will take them back by force if necessary. Regaining their powers, the Hurricanegers use their Ninpou to enter the pocket dimension of Boki Space; but no sooner are they gone, the three Gokaigers find themselves under attack by a Gormin platoon under Barizorg and Insarn who are ordered to deal with the pirates until Satakura Jr. returns. Within Boki Space, Captain Marvelous, Joe and Luka find themselves as contestants in Satarakura Jr.'s game show, where they must answer his questions correctly so he can say, "Ping-Pong!" to release them. However, the game is fixed with no correct answers and the penalties become more dangerous with every incorrect answer. Finding the three pirates and confused by their refusal to answer the questions, the Hurricanegers barge in to attack Satarakura Jr. However, the attack only prompts the Space Ninja to reveal the bag of chestnuts strapped to an explosive before having the defeated Hurricanegers chained up along with the captive Gokaigers. After Captain Marvelous clarifies why he and his two crew mates are not answering, somewhat winning their respect, the Hurricanegers decide to pull a risky move by offering all the Super Sentai greater powers to Satakura Jr. if he answers their three questions. Accepting the challenge, Satakura Jr. gets the first two right before being tricked via the third question into saying, "Ping-Pong!" Once released, the Hurricanegers manage to recover the chestnuts and leave the Space Ninja with the bomb as it explodes and negates Boki Space. Once back in the real world, the Gokaigers regroup as they transform alongside the Hurricanegers before battling the Zangyack. Seeing their part of the mission fulfilled, Barizorg and Insarn retreat before the two Super Sentai teams use the Gokai Super Ninpou Hurricane Scramble attack to defeat Satarakura Jr., restoring his victims to normal. When Satarakura Jr. is enlarged, the Hurricanegers hand their Ranger Keys back to the Gokaigers as they use GokaiOh and GoZyuJin to fight the Space Ninja. Gaining the Hurricanegers' greater power, the Gokaigers summon Fūraimaru, who combines with GokaiOh to become Hurricane GokaiOh before destroying Satarakura Jr. with the Gokai Fūrai Attack. Back aboard the Gokai Galleon, as everyone gets along, Captain Marvelous tells Yousuke that he likes Earth and appreciates the fact that the Greatest Treasure in the Universe is on the planet. On Gai's suggestion, the Gokai Galleon Crew and Hurricanegers then have their picture taken, though Navi ends up ruining the photo. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : *Driver: Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Shushuuto THE SPECIAL: **Gokai Red - N/A **Gokai Blue - HurricaneBlue **Gokai Yellow - HurricaneYellow **Gokai Green - DekaGreen **Gokai Pink - DekaPink **Gokai Silver - DekaBreak, Gold Mode *While the previous episode had Gokai Changes involving teams that didn't included later members; the Dekaranger change here involves squads or independent Rangers who don't need the "classic color" trio: Sen-chan and Umeko are typically seen as an independent Deka squad who work together, while Tetsu initially works on his own due to being a hired Tokkyou agent. Gokaiger26Dekarangers.jpg|Dekaranger Episode 26 - Hurricaneger Change.jpg|Hurricaneger Elements/Homages to Hurricaneger *The title is an allusion of the Hurricanger's movie title, "Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger Shushuuto the Movie". *During the fight with the Gormin, Gai shouts "Kakugo! Kakugo! Kakugoshiro!" ("Ready! Ready! Get ready!"), which is a lyric from the Hurricaneger opening theme. *When combining with GokaiOh, Fūraimaru uses the same phrase used by the Hurricanegers; immeditaely after he says "Hurricane GokaiOh, suisan !" (Hurricane GokaiOh, on stage!). *Continuing from the previous episode, Satarakura Jr.'s quiz show to allow for the heroes to have a chance from escaping the inescapable (but rigged in his favor) is likewise like his father's original scheme in episode 21 of Hurricaneger. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider OOO episode 47, The Red Crack, Satisfaction, and Eiji's Vessel. *This is the second time the Gokaigers fight alongside a past Sentai team who temporarily regain their powers since the Goseigers in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, although Ep. 18: The Big Abare with the Dinosaur Robot Drill was the actual second time past Warriors appeared henshined, one of them being the Hurricanegers' villain during their second team-up. *The quiz question that HurricaneYellow asks Satarakura Jr. was also used by Radietta Fanbelt (White Racer) in her debut episode of Gekisou Sentai Carranger. "What food does papa hate?" Answer: "Papaya" (from papa-iya, lit. "Papa, no!") *This episode makes Super Sentai history in that this is the first time a teamup occurs on TV rather than in a movie, though only the Hurricanger trio appear, as neither the Gouraigers nor Shurikenger appear with them. This might have to do with the fact that this is also the only team-up where the the newer team is not the older team's immediate successors (all other team-ups, even those with more than two teams, were of teams where the newer ones immediately followed the older ones). **The Gokaigers would again team up with a hero that was active longer than a year previous to them, although this time it wouldn't be a member of the Super Sentai. *Right as the two teams roll call, the newest Sentai team roll called then the previous Sentai team roll called. Usually in team ups, the previous team usually goes first then the newest Super Sentai roll calls. *In the teamup battle, HurricaneBlue, along with Gokai Yellow and Gokai Pink, goes up against Insarn. This is reminiscent of GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai where she teams up with Bouken Yellow and Bouken Pink against Duchess Org TsueTsue. *This is the first episode in which Gokai Silver in Gold Mode does not use the Gokai Legendream Final Wave finisher. *Like Ep. 23: People's Lives are the Future of the Earth, this is the 26th episode, and Hurricaneger is the 26th Super Sentai season. *This two-parter is the first time past rangers who are the opposite genders of their Gokaiger counterparts (in this case, Nanami and Kouta) appear. **Kaoru Shiba, who appeared previously in the Shinkenger tribute, does not count. Although she was Shinken Red, Princess Shinken Red specifically, she is counted as an extra hero and is therefore not Captain Marvelous' counterpart. *Being treated more like a team-up episode, this two-parter is the first tribute episode where the Gokaiger don't have a full-team Gokai Change into the team of the episode, and given that only Joe and Luka Gokai Change into HurricaneBlue and HurricaneYellow offscreen, is the only tribute episode where the Gokaigers are never seen Gokai Changing into any member of the episode's team. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Ep. 25: Pirates and Ninjas, Ep. 26: Shushuuto The Special, Ep. 27: A More Than Usual Gokai Change and Ep. 28: Wings are Eternal. It was released on January 21, 2012. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-kai.html Gokaiger DVD Vol 7.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 7, DVD cover GokaiVol07-BRCover.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 7, Blu-ray cover References See Also External links *Episode 26 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Sentai Team Up Category:Tribute episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa